


Похожие.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: K (Anime), No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, missed stage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: А он похож на тебя. Даже очень. Ты не представляешь, как…





	Похожие.

## Ночь не с теми.

 

***

  
_А он похож на тебя. Даже очень. Ты не представляешь, как…_  
 _Что прикажешь делать, Сион? Что мне с этим делать? Скорее всего, ты бы пожал плечами, не зная, что мне ответить. Нет. Не скорее всего. Так оно и есть. Сион, какова была б твоя реакция, узнай ты о моих чувствах, об этих грёбанных и никому ненужных чувствах к тебе?! Сион. Сион… Сион! Чёрт! До чего же я болен тобой! Но… Но у тебя ведь уже есть девушка. Да, Сион? Как её там зовут? Сафу? Я не ошибся, да? Да, я не ошибся. Она красавица. Будь я женщиной, ты бы смог меня полюбить так же сильно, как и её? А, Сион? Боже, о чём я только думаю? Ну вот, становлюсь параноиком. Хотя навряд ли ты меня когда-нибудь поймёшь. Даже если и поймёшь, то, вероятно, будет уже поздно. Слишком поздно… Сион… А он и правда на тебя похож, Сион. Вот только… жаль, что это не… ты… Сион._  
 _Сион…_  


***

  
Такое похожее крепкое тело… Такие похожие черты лица… Всё так похоже… Он напоминает тебя. Очень. Возникает чувство, будто я сейчас с тобой, а не с ним. А если честно, я к тебе хочу, а не с ним здесь быть. Но я всё же тут, всё же с ним, ведь к тебе мне, увы, нельзя. Хоть и сильно хочется. Но нет. Ты, скорее, не захочешь. Не захочешь делать со мной всё то, что со мной сейчас делает он. Не захочешь меня обнимать, целовать, быть со мной… Не захочешь ничего. Ничего, что связанно со мной… И наверняка, узнав, о чём я тут думаю, ты не захочешь больше продолжать со мной дружбу. Потому, что она со мной. Глупо, правда? Я злюсь… Но не на тебя. На себя. За то, что… Да вообще за всё!  
Прости меня, Незуми.  


***

  
_Чёрт… Как же тесно, горячо…_  
 _Ты во всём виноват. Только ты. Меня никто больше не доводил ещё до такого состояния. Ты — первый. Первый, слышишь! Хотя… Как ты услышишь-то? Будь ты телепатом или кем-то наподобие, то я ещё понимаю, а так… Чёрт! Почему? Почему именно ты, а?! Почему, чёрт возьми, не кто-то другой!.. А — ты… Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько боли ты мне доставил?! Своими случайными касаниями, мимолётными улыбками… Да одно моё имя, произнесённое тобой, доставляет неимоверную массу боли! За что ты меня так мучаешь? Я же не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Или сделал? Прошу, прости, я не специально, просто прости, но… не делай мне так больно._  
  
_А вы похожи…_  
  
_Желание владеть тобой захватывает. Полностью. С головой. И я владею, но не тобой. Хотя если не присматриваться в его внешность очень сильно, то он действительно похож на тебя._  
  
_— Яши… ро… — не смог, не удержался и простонал твоё имя._  
  
_Я кончил. Кончил в него, а не в тебя. Но… только представив, что это ты… Прости, Исана. Нет, Яширо. Хотя тоже не так. Широ. Так будет лучше, да._  
 _Прости, Широ…_  


***

  
Как же больно… и в то же время приятно. Хотя всё же больнее. И не из-за того, что сейчас во мне человек, очень похожий на тебя. Совсем не из-за этого. Хотя, возможно, и из-за этого тоже. Ну а что ты мне ещё прикажешь? Другого выбора у меня нет. Только так. Больше я никак не могу почувствовать тебя, создать хотя бы иллюзию, жалкую иллюзию, что ты рядом, что ты со мной. Только так… Ты и он… Вы так похожи, только длина волос разная. И оттенок. Немного. Но это не мешает. Ведь лицо… оно схоже с твоим. Слишком схоже. Слишком красивое. Слишком как у тебя. Слишком много этого «слишком» для одного тебя. Слишком… И это больно. Слишком. Слишком…  
  
— А-ах!  
  
Чёрт. Не могу больше сдерживаться! Сейчас… кончу…  
Ну вот зачем я думаю о тебе именно сейчас, именно в такой момент? В такой неподходящий, чёрт возьми, момент! Не могу! Хватит! Хватит!.. Пожалуйста… Перестань, Куро, уйди из моей головы. Исчезни! Ну, пожалуйста, умоляю… прошу, просто уйди. Я не выдержу. Это больно. Слишком. И невыносимо. Слишком. Снова слишком много «слишком». Пожалуйста, лучше убей меня. Ты ведь хотел, помнишь? Я готов. Я больше не могу терпеть это всё. Ты холоден. Холоден ко мне. Тёпел лишь по-дружески. Убей меня, Куро, пожалуйста!..  
…Лучше просто убей.


End file.
